


Three's Company (WIP)

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys set off to London- but what they experience there is something they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing (fan fic or other). I hope you enjoy it

Three’s Company  
Chapter 1: We’re on our way

“Oh my goodness we’re going to be late!” Link grunted through gritted teeth as he stuffed the final items into his suitcase before hurrying his wife out the door.  
They jumped in the car and set off to meet with Rhett and his wife at LAX airport.

When they arrived they saw Rhett standing outside the terminal building looking rather inpatient.

 

“The heck have you been man? I’ve been waitin’ here forever!” 

“Sorry buddy I couldn’t find my passport and the kids were crazy this morning when we were trying to drop them off”

“Well we better get moving or the plane will be gone by the time we arrive at the gate. Hurry and get your things and check in, I’ll see you there”

Link ushered his wife to the gate staff to check in their luggage and get their tickets. Luckily they had arrived in time, but only just as the gate was due to close in ten minutes.  
The Neal’s rushed through security and boarded the plane.   
The two wifes sat together in the row behind their husbands discussing how excited they were to finally get to go shopping in London’s famous Oxford Street. Rhett and Link rolled their eyes and cringed at the thought of their credit card bills at the end of the trip.

This would mark the first time any of them would visit England. Rhett and Link had been to London in the past, however only as a layover in the airport to another location.

“Link this is going to be cool man. Let’s see if we can work on some ideas.”

“Come on Rhett it’s early, I just want to sleep. It’s a long flight, there will be plenty time to work. Try to relax.”

“You know I can’t relax on planes. Come on!”

Link admitted defeat and took his notes out his cabin baggage. Rhett pulled out the macbook and switched it on;

*Vidcon UK timetable and plans*

“It’s really exciting that Vidcon got popular enough to move it outside the US” Link said rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

“Yeah and we have a lot of things going on too, check out the timetable Hank sent over. We have a GMM live filming, a song biscuit live filming, a Q&A and a signing event. We are not going to have a lot of spare time to leave the venue.”

Rhett’s wife Jessie overheard them discuss the timetable and stuck her head around the chairs.

“What?! So you will be working nearly all the time we are here!?” She said angrily to Rhett.

“I know baby I’m sorry, I had no idea of the timetable when we booked for you to come along. You can still enjoy it without us.”

She sulked back in her chair with force, she was not suited that their first time in England was going to be without her husband.

“It will be okay. I know plenty places we can go and have some fun while these two work.” Christy winked at Jessie and started to giggle. Seems she had plans that she didn’t want the men to know.

The guys who had learnt from past mistake of trying to come up with songs on the spot at a event, started to brainstorm some lyric ideas for the live song biscuit segment.

“It’s going to be hard to think ahead of time” Link said leaning into his friends left side so he could get a better view of the screen. “The audience is going to suggest ideas for the song, we will have to have vague ideas jotted out that will fit many themes.” Rhett nodded in agreement and wrote a few things down on the macbook.

He noticed Link was pressing into the side of his arm more. Confused he looked at his friend to find Link fast asleep using Rhett’s left arm as a makeshift pillow. Rhett sighed and just let the smaller man sleep, he wasn’t as bothered as normal that Link slept on him for some reason. He took out a book and started to read, this was going to be a long flight.

 

**Thank you for reading my little teaser/intro whatever you like to call it. I’m currently continuing to write so I’m hopeful you all want me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts

Chapter 2: Forbidden Thoughts

 

The plane finally landed in London. Link who had managed to sleep most of the journey stood up and stretched out his arms whilst letting out a loud yawn. He looked down at his friend to see him looking rather uncomfortable and squashed. Someone 6’ 7” isn’t really built for flying in standard seating.

“I hate you so much right now” the taller man declared to his friend who just smirked at him and followed the other passengers in disembarking the plane. Once they had retrieved their luggage they found a cab and headed to the hotel. The wives were giddy with excited looking out of the windows at London landmarks whilst they travelled.

They arrived at the hotel and saw fans were already gathering in the hotel’s lobby waiting for youtubers to check in to grab a photo with their idols.

 

“Wow that’s a lot of people already, it’s going to take us a while to get through to get our room keys.” Link said as they were emerging from the cab.

 

“Hey look, the elevator to the rooms isn’t near the lobby desk. Why don’t you two go get the room keys and Link and I will sneak into an elevator.”

 

“Aw man that’s cruel, these guys might of been waiting all day to meet us”

 

“I know Link but unlike you I didn’t sleep on the plane, I’m exhausted man”

“..and grumpy” Link said under his breath.

 

Rhett stared at his friend who shrugged and nodded in agreement before heading to the elevator with him whilst trying not to alert the crowd to their presence.

They were both pretty surprised they made it without being confronted and were soon joined by their wives and they headed up to the third floor where their rooms were located.

 

“Cool our rooms are next to one another, let’s open the room partition” Jessie said as she grabbed the handle on the sliding wall partition that opened on the back wall of their room which would join Link and Christy’s room together like a big suite. The two women started to unpack their suitcases with excitement that they could soon leave the room and start their adventure. Rhett didn’t share in their excitement. He headed to one of the bedrooms of this now grand sized suite the girls had created and closed the door.

 

“Hmm he seems a bit off. I’ll go check on him” Jessie told the others while she headed for the room Rhett had gone into.

 

“Just leave him Jessie. He got no sleep on the plane and I’m pretty sure I used him as a pillow the entire journey. I think he’s just tired and wants some peace and quiet”.

 

She took her hand off the door knob and nodded in Link’s direction.

 

“I’ll stay here and work on some ideas till he wakes up. You two head out already and enjoy yourselves.”

 

The women smiled and ran around the room grabbing what they needed and left.

Link sighed and slumped back into the sofa behind him. Why was Rhett this grumpy? He’s been on long flights before and never been in this bad a mood when we arrived. Link couldn’t put his finger on the problem so he decided to try and work on some ideas to take his mind off his friend.

 

Rhett lay on the bed staring at the ceiling of the hotel room. ‘why did she have to go and make the room all in one? Why couldn’t it just have stayed two separate rooms without having Link here all the time?’ He thought to himself as he tried to close his eyes for a nap.

 

After an hour he jolted up. ‘What the hell? Not again’ He thought to himself. His mind had relaxed while asleep and put him back on the plane journey. He remembered his friend falling asleep on him, but he realised he kept watching him sleep. Normally Rhett would've nudged his friend off him but this flight he just let his friend be. It was the type of thoughts Rhett didn’t want to have.

He didn’t dare try to get more sleep, he didn’t want to remember the warm feeling he had while his friend slept on him during the flight. He pulled himself up off the bed and headed back into the living area of the room.

 

“Hey, that was a short nap” Link said surprised to see his friend up and about already.

 

“Yeah man, just some messed up dreams stopped me getting to a proper sleep. It’s okay, it was enough to perk me up.” Rhett lied. He was still exhausted and now confused on top.

 

“Well since you’re up, let’s go grab a bite to eat. I’m about ready to eat this sofa cushion”

 

“The girls joining us?” Rhett hoped

 

“Nah, they headed into the city already. No doubt they already maxed out one card haha”

 

Rhett just nodded, he wasn’t in the mood for alone time with Link but he had no other choice or it would make things look suspicious something was up if he refused.

 

They decided not to venture far and had lunch in the hotel restaurant.

 

“This is nice.” Link said. “We haven't had any time just me and you for ages that didn’t involved a camera or a laptop in front of us.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Sure, the girls have wanted to come with us and be there on nearly everything we’ve done recently. It’s nice that it’s just me and you for a change.”

 

Rhett swallowed hard. He understood what his friend meant but it made him have a weird feeling in his stomach. That type of feeling you get when you kiss someone for the first time.

 

*Coughing* “yeah sure it’s nice they want to be around us but it can get a bit smothering I guess” he said so he actually acknowledged his friend who was staring at him obviously awaiting a response.

 

“It’s weird though. They haven’t stopped texting me since they left. Checking if you are awake yet and what we are up to.”

 

“That IS weird. Maybe they are just worried I’ll ask you to join me in bed or something hahah” Rhett then froze and realised what he just said. He had no idea why he would make a joke like that.

 

Link laughed “Wow man that an invitation?”

 

Rhett looked down at his food pretending not to have heard what his friend said. He could feel himself blushing but tried to pass it off by saying the food was really spicy.

 

Link noticed even though Rhett tried to hide it and found himself in fits of laughter. Unfortunately this just got Rhett upset who stood up to walk out of the restaurant.

Link grabbed his friends arm as he was about to walk away making him face him.

 

“I’m only messing with you. Don’t take it so seriously. Come on finish your lunch and then we’ll go find the girls okay?”

 

Later that night everyone was in bed sleeping, everyone but Link that is. His mind wandered back to what Rhett had said at lunch. ‘That’s not the kind of joke Rhett normally would tell. I wonder what was going through his mind to say it?’ Link thought to himself.

 

“Can you stop tossing and turning, if you can’t sleep go sit on the sofa for a bit you keep waking me” Christy mumbled.

 

“Sorry I’m wide awake, I’ll let you sleep”   
Link left the bedroom so not to disturb his wife anymore. He paced the larger living area a while trying to put into perspective what he had experienced today. ‘If Rhett was joking, why did he get so embarrassed?’

 

“Hey, couldn’t sleep either?” A sudden voice appeared behind Link.

 

Link had to stop himself from shouting out of shock.

 

“Jees man you scared the life out of me creeping up like that!” he whispered.

 

“Sorry I was trying to be quiet so not to wake the girls. How come you’re awake?”

 

“Honestly? I keep going over what happened at lunch today.”

 

Rhett’s eyes widened, “What you on about? Nothin’ happened at lunch.”

Link stood looking up at his friend, he knew something was up but he couldn’t yet work out what.

 

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we landed, what you said at lunch was the icing on the cake. What’s going on with you?” Link asked the fidgeting man in front of him.

“Nothing is wrong. Just bit tired that’s all.”

 

“Tired? Come on Rhet…”   
“Just leave it, nothing happened at lunch okay?!”

 

Link backed down and started to head back to his bedroom.  
“I think we have something to discuss, but only when you’re ready” He entered the bedroom and closed the door.

 

Rhett sighed and sat on the sofa. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Why did he say that at lunch. Was there any intent to it? What if Link was serious too? Then he remembered, this wasn’t the first time he felt this feeling. Trying to ignore it his eyes closed and before long he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk To Me

Chapter 3: Talk To Me

That morning Rhett was awoken by Jessie who found him still asleep on the sofa.

“Why did you sleep here?” She asked him unable to remember him leaving the room the previous night.

“Just couldn’t sleep so came out here and next thing I knew you were waking me”.

Link soon joined Rhett and Jessie in the living area. Link caught Rhett’s gaze who immediately looked away.

“What’s your plans today?” Links wife asked.

“We have to organise what we are going to discuss on the live GMM and do a bit of research” Link replied.

“So an all day thing?” Jessie jumped in?

“More than likely” Link replied

“Great! We want to go shopping then see a musical anyway, this way we don’t have you both complaining all the time” The girls laughed and went to get ready to head out. Rhett had set up the laptops and notepads ready to get started. 

“Wow man you’re keen, let me get a shower first okay?” Link said heading to the bathroom and waving goodbye to the girls as they left. “Order us some room service, we’ve slept in a bit and missed breakfast.”

Rhett did as Link asked and requested some food and drink to be brought up to the room. He sat listening to his friend singing in the shower, it brought a smile to his face. He was about to join in singing when there was a knock at the door. It was room service bringing up the order.

“Link, foods here!” he shouted.

 

Link entered the room with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Seriously go put some clothes on!”

“But it’s never bothered you before. I want to eat while is still warm” Link said defensively. 

“Well it bothers me now.. you have too much skin on show..go put something on” Rhett demanded.

Link sat questioning his friend. Was this him just messing around? He’s worn more revealing clothes around Rhett before without any issues. 

“Okay we seriously need to talk” Link said in a calm manner.

“Talk about what?” Rhett replied, but he knew what the other man wanted to discuss.

“Come on Rhett, first you acting all weird yesterday and now I can’t have skin on show? What’s gotten into you?”

Rhett sighed and put his head in his hands.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Just forget it and let’s get to work”

“Sorry man but I think this is something that needs to be out in the open, we’re best friends, we don’t keep secrets.. what’s wrong?” Link pleaded.

Silence from Rhett. Then Link noticed that the other man had tears running down his face.

“Rhett… are you… crying?”

Rhett sniffed back the liquid pooling in his nose and sat up straight rubbing his tears away.

“Come on man, talk to me..” Link pleaded again.

“It’s just….. it’s just…” Rhett began, his voice breaking.  
“It’s just… I keep getting unwelcome thoughts and images popping in my head”

Link placed a hand on the other man’s leg with intent to comfort but Rhett jerked away.

“Thoughts and images of what Rhett?”

Rhett once again fell silent. Like he was unable to process what was going through his head.

“Rhett!?”

“Of you man!... I keep having thoughts and images of you okay!? You happy now I said it!” Rhett said as he stood up and walked to the window turning his back to Link who was still sitting shocked at what he heard.

“So.. let me get this straight, you keep thinking of me. Like… in a sexual way or somethin’?”

Rhett still with his back to the other man nodded. Link jumped to his feet.

“Woah man so yesterday.. it WAS an invitation?!”

Rhett shook his head “It was meant to be a joke, but it’s one I shouldn’t of made.”

“I see” Link said

“So I guess this means you won’t want anything to do with me anymore” Rhett said, head hanging low.

Link was shocked at what his friend just said and turned his friend to face him. He put both his hands on his friends shoulders and looked him in the eye. 

“This changes nothing for me, I’m flattered but you’re still my best friend and that won’t change.”

Rhett couldn’t help but to bring his friend in for a hug hearing this.

“But humour me, how long have you felt like this?”

Rhett sighed “For some years, but I’ve always had it under control. Until now that is”.  
Link hugged him again and told him not to worry and everything would be okay.

The hotel door opened and in stepped Jessie. She stared at the two men hugging for a while before fake coughing to inform them of her presence.  
The two men jumped and spun round to face the women as she stood trying to make sense of why Link in a towel was hugging her crying husband.  
Link sensing that this could go south very easily jumped in to try and defend his friend from any embarrassment.

“Oh Jessie don’t watch the new documentary on puppy farming, it really got to Rhett while I was in the shower. I came out and he was a mess.”

Jessie put her hands to her mouth “Oh, I hate things like that. Thanks for the warning but there would be no way I’d watch anything like that anyway.” She trailed off and walked to pick up her phone which she had forgot to take with her. “Bye” she said as she left the room again.

Christy was stood at the door waiting for her. “Wow.. they get worse with their excuses” she said.  
“Yeah, we are going to need to keep a closer eye on them.” Jessie said as they headed to the elevator.

“Think she bought it?” Link asked Rhett. “She seemed to” Rhett replied as he composed himself to actually do some work.

 

The two men had made good progress on their plan for the following days GMM shooting when the girls arrived back.

“Wow you are a lot earlier than we expected” Link said looking at his wife.

“Well we thought that we would call back to check on you now and then. See if you need anything while you’re working at things.” Christy said.

“Thanks but we’re fine, just trying to get this finished” Rhett informed.

The two women folded their arms almost in sync “Fine if you don’t want to spend any time with us and prefer to be together then we’ll go and see that musical we wanted to.” Jessie said storming out the room with Christy following right behind her, “oh and for the record. The sad documentary excuse was pathetic.” The door slammed behind them.

“Oh boy we’re in trouble now” Link said.

“Well they knew we had work to do when here and they wanted to come along. They’ll get over it” 

“Yeah but it feels like they are watching us.” Link expressed to Rhett. Uncomfortable with the way the girls spoke of their earlier excuse for why they were hugging. “Do you think they worked it out?”

“Worked what out?” Rhett said lifting up his trademark eyebrow in confusion.

“You know”

“Sorry man you lost me”

“That… well… you know… our feelings.. other than friendship” Link explained.

Rhett sighed, shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“I dunno man I don’t get how they could….. hey what do you mean OUR feelings?” Rhett was puzzled with why Link said that. Did this mean he felt the same or was he just being polite so not to alienate his friend?

Link looked at his friend. He didn’t quite know how to express what he had inside.

“I dunno man, it’s something I’ve not really put thought into. Just the odd feeling that will pop in there. Do you know what I mean?”

Rhett wasn’t so sure.

“I don’t know how to put it in words Rhett. There is something there more than friendship but I’m not sure what. But I’m also scared talking like this. We are friends, we are married. We need to focus on work and getting things done for tomorrow”.  
Rhett nodded. It didn’t matter if there was something there other than friendship. It was something that couldn’t be explored. It had to be pushed to the back of their minds and not tapped into. They loved their wives, they loved their kids. This kind of talk and thoughts must be forbidden from now on.  
Both men agreed and settled back into work. They didn’t have much time left before the chaos of the convention would begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Busted

Chapter 4: Busted

The morning rolled around and it was the opening of Vidcon UK. The two wives were excited to head back out into the city and had a list of places they wanted to visit. The two men however had bags under their eyes and looked a bit worse for wear.

“Oh my goodness, what is wrong with you two?” Christy asked when she found the two men in the living area.

“Dear lord you look like you never slept a wink.” Jessie chimed in.

Rhett sighed and started to pack away his guitar and notes they used the following night ready to take down to the room they will use for their live show. Link sat staring at the wall, not really looking at anything in particular, as if he was staring into space with his mind absent.  
He pulled himself round and noticed both girls were staring at him.

“huh? Oh yeah we’ll be fine. Just jet lag I guess, didn’t get much sleep” Link said to please the wives that he acknowledged their existence in the room. Truth was both men got very little sleep not because of jet lag, but because of the previous day’s confrontation and thinking about it.

“Come on man, time to head down and get things set up, our show starts in an hour” Rhett said to the disheveled man that sat beside him.

The two men got up and collected their things before heading out the room. 

“Wow they just walked right out, no goodbye nothing” 

“Something is up Christy that’s for sure, I just don’t know what. Let’s stick around the convention today.”

They both agreed to stay close to their husbands and headed downstairs to the convention themselves.

 

After having their set up complete, Rhett and Link sat alone in the makeshift green room in a small room next to the one they will be using for their show. There was a knock at the door before a young man stuck his head inside.

“Sorry to bother you gentlemen, there are two women claiming to be your wives walking around the convention. We've tried to inform them that on this occasion there are no guest passes to get into the artist areas. We just don’t have enough space for extra people. I’m sorry but they are causing a scene about it. Can you talk to them?”

Rhett sighed and nodded to the clearly shock up man who left quickly after getting confirmation.

“Let me call them. It will be easier than trying to get to them on the main floor” Link said to Rhett as he reached for his phone.  
Rhett agreed that Link make the call, he wasn’t really in the mood to talk to them anyway.

“Hi baby. Sorry but we’ve just been informed there is no space for guests, the hotel is too small and…” Link pulled the phone away from his ear, cleary he was being shouted at. Rhett just smirked, glad he was not the one making the call.  
Link put his phone away and punched the table.

“Woah man calm down!” Rhett said to his friend grabbing the hand that hit the table.

“Sorry but she made me so angry. Saying it was our choice, that we told the staff to say that so they couldn’t get back here with us” Link hissed.   
He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

“It will be okay, let’s just focus on the job okay?” Rhett said calmly to Link trying to reassure him.  
Link nodded then looked at his hand. Rhett was still holding it, rubbing it where he had hit the table. He looked at his friend and smiled, thanking him for easing the soreness. Rhett nodded and kept applying attention to his friends hand.   
Another knock at the door, Link quickly pulled his hand out of his friends grasp as the door opened.

“We’re ready for you” A stagehand informed before leading the men out of the room. The cheering and applause of the crowd in the room next to them brought smiles to the men’s faces. They turned and hugged whilst wishing each other luck. Rhett squeezed Link a bit harder, the smaller of the men could feel his friends breath on the side of his face. It was warm and inviting but he realised they had held the hug too long, people around would be wondering.   
Link pulled out of Rhett’s grasp and Rhett suddenly was aware to all the stares of staff around them. They headed to the stage to start their show.

The show had ended and the men were back in the green room. The live recording had been a success and had put the men in good spirits.  
“That went well” Rhett said to Link who was lying on the floor holding his stomach.

“That’s easy for you to say, you were not retching for 10 straight minutes.” Link had lost a game and had to drink a blended mix of various gross foods.

“I’m sure you’ll be feeling fine soon, here drink some water” 

“No thanks I’m fine, I just don’t want to fall asleep lying down here. I don’t even think I managed to close my eyes last night” Link declared looking at Rhett who was on the seat next to him.

“You too huh?” Rhett sighed “It was in my head all night too”

Link sat up in front of Rhett. “I know we said we wouldn’t discuss this, but I think it’s going to eat away at us until we do.”

“Well it’s not really an easy subject to discuss Link. I’ve buried this a long time, I’m scared to open the jar and let everything out.”

Link placed his hands on Rhetts legs and looked up at him from his seated position on the floor.   
“Just remember, no matter what you say. I’ll still be here for you as your best friend. Nothing you say will change that for me”

Rhett smiled down at Link. He traced the lines of his friends face with his eyes as Link smiled back at him. He placed his hands on Links that were still on his legs.  
“Okay. Let’s talk. But not here. We have a bit of time before the signing. Let’s go back upstairs.”  
Link seemed relieved that Rhett agreed to talk and stood up to leave.

They headed to the elevators at the end of the hall and were happy that no one was around. The doors to the elevator opened and they got inside. As the doors closed Link wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man, bringing him in close. A pleasant sigh left his mouth as he felt the warmth of Rhett’s torso pressed up to his. He looked up at him to see Rhett had tears in his eyes once more. Before he could speak Rhett bent down and placed his lips gently onto his.  
Link’s knees nearly buckled with the shock and the feeling that coursed through his body. He pressed into the kiss and savoured the smell of his friend.  
The elevator doors opened, both men seemed unaware that they had.

“Ops my bad, I’ll get the next one” a voice came from outside the elevator. They broke the kiss and turned with a panicked expression at the red haired women standing there. She just smiled at them as the doors closed and continued to move up to their floor.

“Shit!” Link cried out in panic.

“It’s okay man, she seemed cool enough. She probably didn’t even know who we were anyway. Let’s be cool”

“You didn’t notice!?” Link questioned him with fear now in his voice.

“Woah notice what Link? Come on let’s head to the room. Calm down”.

“She had one of our wristbands on man! She knows who we are…soon everyone will know!”

Rhett realised what this meant. A fan had caught them kissing. The only thing worse would of been one of their wives seeing them.  
Link was pacing the hotel room biting his fingernails trying to come up with a plan.  
“We need to find her and talk to her” Link said.

“I agree but we have to be back downstairs soon for the signing.”

“She’s a fan.. maybe she’ll show up at the signing! “

“Okay Link but let’s do this right. We need to think what we are going to say to her. Let’s sit down and try and gather our thoughts.”


	5. Chapter 5: A Guardian Angel with Red Hair

Chapter 5: A Guardian Angel with Red Hair

The men had been sat at the signing table for roughly an hour and there had been no sign of the women they were hoping to see.  
Link was getting visibly stressed but because of everyone around them, Rhett was unable to provide any kind of consolidation to his friend.

“Hi again” Rhett looked up and recognised the familiar sight of the red hair.  
“It’s you!.. oh god we really need to talk to you” Rhett said nudging Link so he would look at who was stood in front of him.   
Link breathed a sigh of relief, “please talk with us” Link pleaded to her.  
“Guys don’t worry… I saw nothing” she said sincerely.   
“Thanks for that but we still would like to sit and chat with you. Please. Meet us after the signing at the coffee shop down the street?” Rhett asked.  
The redhead smiled and agreed to meet the now calmer pair and headed off.  
A smile had returned to the men’s faces, they were sure they could convince this woman not to say anything.

Another hour had passed and they had signed their last autograph. Now they had to get to the coffee shop they agreed to meet the redhead without being spotted by their wives.  
Rhett looked around “I can’t see them let’s get out of here before they show up”.   
The two men got up and raced to the exit of the hotel. They succeeded in making it to the street and there was still no sign of either of the men’s wives.   
“I would hate to have a blood pressure check right now” Link said to make a point of telling his friend how stressful he was finding the situation.  
“It’s all my fault I never should of done what I did in the elevator. I’m sorry Link”. Link grabbed his friends arm and pulled to signal him to stop walking.  
“If it was a problem I would of told you. This is not your fault. Repeat that to me” Link said staring into Rhett’s eyes, almost getting lost in their beauty.  
Rhett didn’t repeat it, but he did nod and indicated that they better hurry.

The redhead was sitting in the back corner of the coffee shop. She presumed the men would want to sit as far away from people as possible. Rhett caught sight of her and headed over.  
“Thank you for coming.” They said in tandem. The redhead smiled and motioned to them to sit down.  
Link took a deep breath and started. “Wha… what you saw..”  
The redhead jumped in, sensing discussing it was difficult for them.   
“What I saw was two people who care about each other, showing their feelings physically. There is nothing to be ashamed or sorry for.”  
The two men looked at each other and smiled. She was right, she put it into words perfectly what they both felt.  
“This is very new for us, we are confused and conflicted at the moment. We can’t have this getting public” Rhett explained.  
“I understand. I swear to you no one will hear of this, I wouldn’t want either of you to get hurt.”  
Link moved to the seat next to her and gave her a hug. The women giggled at him for doing it.  
“So you were really stressing over me seeing you then?”  
“Stressing is an understatement I think”   
The women smiled. “Please don’t stress. I’m not a monster”. The men laughed. She had managed to calm them down and think straight.  
“Thank you, it’s just this is very sudden. Our wives are in London with us. We have had no real privacy to talk and work out what’s going on in our heads.”  
“I can see how that would be difficult for you. Listen take the spare key to my room. I barely use it except to sleep. Most the time I plan to be in the convention. No one will be able to disturb you there.”  
The two men looked at each other unsure whether to take up the offer or not.  
“Here, this is my number. Have a think and if you want to go ahead, give me a call and I’ll get the key to you. I’m sorry but my friend is waiting for me and I have to go now.”  
The women stood to leave when both men wrapped their arms round her. She smiled and thanked them for their simultaneous hug and wished them luck before leaving.  
Rhett took his phone out his pocket, 15 missed calls.   
“We’re going to have to discuss this later. We have to go find them”  
Link picked up the redheads number and put it in his pocket as they left the coffee shop to go find their wives. No doubt they will have to make up some story on the spot as to why they had left the signing area without waiting for them, but right now they couldn’t get the smile off their faces.

After a hostile reception with their wives, they somehow managed to make it up to them with a fancy dinner at a posh restaurant.  
“Wow that cost a small fortune” Link said to Rhett who was sitting in the living area with the laptop on his knee.  
“Yeah but it cheered them up and got them off our backs for now, so we can relax.”  
Rhett turned and looked towards the closed bedroom doors, hoping the women were fast asleep by now. The two men said they had things they still needed to work on for the next day and that going out for dinner meant they had to work a bit into the night. Surprising to them, the two women didn’t argue with them and went to bed.

 

Link pulled out the redheads note out of his pocket. “So what do we do with this?” he asked Rhett. Rhett looked at Link and beckoned him to join him on the sofa.  
Link moved over and sat beside Rhett. Being close to him made his heart rate increase and he knew it was the same for Rhett, but they could hardly discuss what they needed to at a volume where they may be heard.  
Rhett whispered “I think we should take her up on the offer. Even an hour to talk would be beneficial”. Link agreed with him and started to unwrap the note to save the number in his phone

‘Follow your heart to happiness  
Caroline - 023 563 382’

Link smiled at the note “at least we know her name now” he laughed.  
It was 15 minutes to midnight but he decided to text anyway.

To Caroline - We’d like to take you up on your kind offer. - Link :)

Almost instantly Link’s phone beeped with a message

To Link - I’m so happy for you both. Will you be able to slip away first thing to my room to pick up the key. Around 8 before breakfast? 

To Caroline - That’s fine. Either me or Rhett will. What room number? 

To Link - Room 501. Goodnight for now

Rhett had fallen asleep on the sofa next to Link. He looked at his friend and smiled before running his hand on his face to try and gently wake him. Rhett opened one eye and nodded before heading to the bedroom. Both men instinctively turned to look at each other as they reached the bedroom doors, as if they wish they were not going separately. They both swallowed hard and said goodnight. 

The next morning everyone was awake and getting ready to head to breakfast.  
“I just got a text message, I’ll be back real quick, just have to meet with the event manager to go over a last minute change” Rhett said as he headed to the door.

“This early in the morning?” Jessie asked. Rhett turned and nodded to her saying he wouldn’t be long. Link backed him up and kept the women distracted for Rhett to leave without too much confrontation.

Rhett hurried up to the 5th floor and along to Carolines room. He realised that he was feeling excited at the thought that he would have somewhere private he could finally sort everything out with Link.  
He knocked on the door and it was opened by the familiar redhaired women.

“Hey Rhett, you look happier that’s for sure”

“I feel it. I managed to get some sleep last night and had less torment on my mind”

“I’m pleased. You both looked like you were going to breakdown yesterday.”

“Thanks for this, it’s really going to help. Though I’m still confused and conflicted about what happens next.”

“I don’t mean to be nosey but if you need advice from an outsider, then feel free to get in touch.”

“We might just do that thank you”   
Rhett took the key from Caroline and headed back to their room. When he arrived the wives had left for breakfast already so Rhett filled Link in with what Caroline had said.  
“It’s a tempting offer. Having someone like her might help us with all the mess in our heads”.   
They headed down to join their wives for breakfast. They knew they were going to need the energy, they had an emotional day ahead of them.


	6. update

Soo sorry it took so long to update this story. Been super busy but now I'm back. Along side this I'm also working on a second fic. Someone on tumblr gave me the idea, unfortunately I can't remember who it was to credit but keep an eye out for a teaser of my new fic posted soon


	7. Chapter 6: Finding courage

Chapter 6: Finding courage

 

“Well nice of you to join us” Link’s wife said as the men sat with them tucking into some breakfast.

The atmosphere amongst the couples seemed to be improved to what it had been the previous days, taking the ladies out for the lavish meal seemed to have really helped with their situation.

 

“You have a tight schedule today you said?” Jessie said trying to break the silence of people eating.

 

“Yeah real full one, but it’s the last day then we have a day off before we head home. Plenty time to relax” Rhett declared to his wife who was sitting opposite him.

 

With breakfast wrapped up the two couples retreated to their rooms to get prepared for the day. The wives were planning their final shopping day, teasing their husbands with the amount of money they planned to spend. Link sat staring out the window, nodding in time with their wives conversation which was aimed at the husbands but he wasn’t paying attention on what was being said.

 

“Earth to Lincoln!” Christy said clapping her hands beside her husbands left ear causing him to pull himself out of his daydream.

Link just looked up at her and smiled. He couldn’t seem to form anything to say to her at this point, he had a million and one things going on in his head and none of them were anything she could be allowed to hear.

Rhett looked over to his friend and realised that Link struggling with the thoughts going through his mind.

 

“Oh shoot Link. We totally forgot!” Rhett called out making the dark haired man look in his direction with a confused look on his face raising one eyebrow.  
  
“We were suppose to meet up with Hank to go over the Q&A process for later today”   
  
Link realised what his friend was doing and wiped the confused look off his face.

 

“Come on we’re going to be late! I’ll send Hank a message apologising then we should go meet him” Rhett said grabbing his phone to fake a text message.

 

The two men said their goodbyes to their wives who were still no where near dressed to leave to head into the city.

They walked to the elevator on their floor in silence, pressing a button for the 5th floor when the doors opened allowing them access.

 

“It’s eating away at you man, I could see it plain as day on your face in there” The taller man said looking down at his friend who was leaning back against the elevator wall fidgeting with his wedding band nearly dropping it on occasion.  
Link just nodded still remaining silent as he had been the entire morning. It occurred to Rhett that Link had barely said a word since going to bed the previous night.

 

The elevator doors opened on the 5th floor and Rhett moved out first in the direction of Caroline’s room. Link paused for a moment but soon pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and followed his friend down the hallway. By the time he had caught up, Rhett had already opened the door to the red head’s room and stood holding the door waiting for his friend to enter too.

Once inside Rhett sighed and turned to Link putting his hands on either side of the smaller man's shoulders. Link flinched at the touch of the taller man but didn’t pull out of his grip at first.

 

“Okay man this is it. Let’s get this out in the open. How do we start?” Rhett questioned.  
Link then moved out of the man's grasp and sat on the bed of the tiny room motioning for his friend to come sit beside him.

Rhett did as instructed and sat next to his friend of 30 years. The bed was small with no way of not having some form of contact between the two men. Not that it seemed to be an issue at this moment.  
  
“I want us to be completely open and honest. No more secrets”  
  
Rhett nodded.  
Both men were noticeable nervous about the conversation that was to happen. Both struggling to look at each other whilst fidgeting with no real purpose. Link stood up briefly, setting his wedding band down on the dresser in front of the bed,  
  
“Doesn’t feel right having this discussion while wearing that”   
Rhett agreed and did the same. Both men’s symbols of commitment now sitting on the cold wood of the dresser away from them.  
  
Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes; “Let’s start from the beginning..”

 

 


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

 

“Okay the beginning… what do you want to know?”  
  
“Tell me when you first noticed… well…. me”

 

Rhett took a deep breath and swallowed hard. This was the moment he longed for but also dreaded.

 

“It was the time you broke your pelvis” Rhett started to explain

 

“The snowboarding accident?” Link interrupted. Rhett nodding and continuing

 

“You were just lay there in that bed, forgetting over and over and I was terrified. I had to fight with myself not to wrap my arms around you and hold you and tell you I was there and that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you but I couldn’t and it hurt that I couldn’t.”

Rhett fought back tears welling in his eyes, the painful memory of how he had first come to notice how he felt about his best friend just came flooding back to him. He had buried it for so long, and now everything was pouring out of him.

Link placed his hand on the shoulder of his friend to reassure him that he could continue;

 

“The next day when we went to pick you up from the hospital I was so relieved that you were okay I just wanted to…”  
Rhett stopped putting his head in his hands and shaking his head.  
“I can’t… I can’t ruin 30 years of friendship..”  
  


Link moved and kneeled down infront of Rhett who was now sobbing into his hands. He pulled him close squeezing him tight while Rhett moved his head from his hands and buried it into the side of his friend neck still sobbing uncontrollably.

“You won’t ruin anything. I promise you that. But I need to know. Please what did you want?..we agreed no more secrets” Link whispered calmly into the crying man’s ear.

 

Rhett sniffed back his tears the best he could and sat back up looking down at the wet patch now on Link’s shoulder from where his tears landed.  
He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, lifting his head to the ceiling

“I wanted to kiss you so bad. I thought I was going to lose you that day, and it made me realise how much I wanted you.”

He let out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes to look on the raven haired man still kneeling on the floor in front of him. Desperately trying to read his thoughts. But Link said nothing only moving position to where he was originally beside Rhett.

“Link please say something” Rhett begged as he reached out and cupped the smaller man’s face turning it to face his. Link still didn’t say anything instead a smile appeared on his face and he started to laugh. He laughed so hard he snorted which caused Rhett to start laughing. Before long the two men were trying to breathe after recovering from laughing hysterically.

 

“Hang on man” Rhett managed to say while calming down

“Why is that so funny?”

“Because the trick that I screwed up on, I did to try and impress you” Link said still amused with the whole situation.

“To impress me?”  
  
“You know.. to get you to notice me doofus.”  
Both men started laughing again. The stress of the whole conversation had long gone.

“Well it worked”  
  
“Yeah but not well enough as you didn’t kiss me like you wanted..like I wanted”  
  
“Well how was I supposed to know you felt the same as me..”  
  
“Well..you know now” Link said staring into Rhett’s eyes getting lost in their beauty, and before Rhett could say anything else Link leant in and pressed his lips to Rhett’s.

 

The kiss was gentle at first. Both men breaking it off a few times before going in again with each kiss being longer than the last. Rhett’s lips had a slightly salty taste from his tears earlier but that didn’t hold off Link. He stroked his hand through Rhett’s styled hair before resting it on the nape of his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss years in the making. This time there was no breaking off. Rhett wrapped his arm around the other man pulling him in tight as he parted his lips to allow Link’s tongue entrance into his mouth. Link moaned as their tongues met, the warm moist inviting feeling washed over them causing both men to wrap their arms tighter around one another.

After a few minutes Rhett pulled back breaking the kiss. Link’s protest was not unnoticed,  
“Don’t worry… these are just digging in” Rhett whispered removing Link’s glasses dropping them on the floor near their feet. He traced the jawline of the cleanly shaven man with his fingertips, staring into his bright blue eyes before pulling him in ferociously to his lips once more. Link pulled himself deeper into the kiss, his tongue hungry for the other man's as he pushed him backwards onto the bed straddling him with his legs either side of Rhett’s hips.

Link dragged his hands up and down Rhett’s torso as they continued the kiss. He let passion take over as he grabbed Rhett’s shirt ripping it open causing buttons to cascade around the hotel room. The sight of Rhett’s flesh drove Link into a new level of passion. He broke the kiss and changed his attention to the soft skin now on display. He caressed Rhett’s abdomen while his tongue traced Rhett’s hardening nipples as Rhett lay moaning with eyes closed, hands pulling and dragging through the dark hair of Link.   
“Link… I’ve wanted this for so long.. wanted you”  
Link looked up panting trying to catch his breath, lifting off his own shirt before finding Rhett’s warm inviting lips once more. Rhett dragged his fingers down Link’s back, leaving gentle marks of where his nails caught his skin. The two men were so into each other that they didn’t realise Caroline had entered the room.  
She couldn’t help but watch them for a few moments, it put a smile on her face to see them happy like this but she had no choice but to interrupt.  
  
“I’m sorry… guys…”  
Rhett and Link spun round in shock so fast Link nearly fell off the side of the bed.

 

“Oh goodness it’s you.. I thought it was a maid or worse for a moment. I’m sorry we shouldn’t be using your room for this” Rhett said clearly short of breath.  
  
Caroline smiled at the two men before she realised she was staring.   
“Oh don’t worry. Use the room however you like. It’s just.. well.. you are not answering your phone and the Q&A was suppose to start 15 minutes ago. Everyone is looking for you.”  
  
Link jumped up cursing searching for his tshirt. Caroline was quick enough to grab Link’s glasses from the floor before he had chance to stand on them. Rhett got up and realised his shirt was unwearable after Link had ripped it open. They checked their phones, multiple missed calls and text messages. Rhett couldn’t go back to the room to change his shirt. There is a good chance he’d be seen and had no way of coming up with a reason why his shirt was torn open.

 

Caroline quickly fumbled through her belongings throwing a tshirt at Rhett.

“That should fit you” She said. Luckily it did. The two men were in such a fluster they were trying to get ready and reply to messages at the same time. Caroline jumped in and helped Link with his hair as he typed furiously on his phone.

 

“We need to use your room again later.. not for this, but we never got the chance to talk about what happens next” Rhett said to the redhead who had retrieved a cool cloth from the bathroom and applied it to Link’s face.

Link looked up at the woman puzzled.

“You got beard burn off kissing” she said “I’m trying to calm the redness before you go downstairs”.

Link’s eyes widened, he hadn’t even thought of such things.

“It’s fine to use the room but there is a chance I’ll be here. I have to do a few things on my laptop tonight. If that doesn’t bother you then come and go as you please” Caroline said as she ushered the men out of her room to attempt to get them to the conference hall in time to do some of their Q&A. They both turned and gave her a hug in unison before turning again and running down the hall towards the elevator.  



	9. Chapter 8: Caught

Chapter 8: Caught

  
The Q&A went well even with the delay. The men had came up with an excuse that was believable as to why they were late and didn’t answer their phones. Caroline had managed to sneak into the Q&A after Rhett and Link and watch the final moments.   
  


“Seeing how we were late, we are going to stay around for a bit and take some photos with you most mythical of beasts!” Link said to a cheering crowd.  
Caroline hung back to the end and pretended to be waiting in line to get her photo with them. When her time came, she was greeted with another hug from the men and they pretended to take a selfie with Caroline’s phone so not to raise suspicions. After they took their photo the redhead reached into her pocket and lifted out a closed fist. She glanced over her shoulders at the fans around making sure there was no one staring before opening her hand revealing the two men’s wedding rings. Both men quickly grabbed their rings out of her hand and put them on their fingers thanking her and saying their temporary goodbyes.  
  
The two men headed back to their room to get the pieces ready for their final show, the live song biscuit. They opened the door to see Christy and Jessie sat facing the doorway clearly waiting for them.  
  
“Why did you not answer your phone?” Christy said to Link staring at him with folded arms clearly annoyed.

“Sorry it was a hectic morning, it all fell apart before the Q&A”

It was clear she didn’t believe him. The two women looked at each other and nodded.

“Who’s the redhead?” The women said in unison.

Both men noticeably recoiled at the question, uncomfortable with the direct nature of their wives accusation.

“Just a fan that we’ve met while here, she’s been at all our shows. You know us, if someone is loyal we take the time with them” Rhett lied.

“So if she’s just a fan. Then why did she have your wedding rings?”

“I..erm..what do you mean had our rings?”

“Don’t play stupid Link, you never had your rings on throughout the Q&A, then we see this redhead floating around waiting for the end of the queue and she just happens to have them in her pocket. We were watching you.”

The men didn’t know where to look. They had been caught red handed and couldn’t think of a way out of it.

“You two were off cheating on us with her weren’t you!? Together.. the three of you. That’s just sick!” Christy shouted before lunging at Link slapping him hard enough on the side of the face to leave a clear mark.

“Woah Christy calm down, I promise you we were not with her in that way.” Rhett said jumping to Link’s defense. It pained him to see the man he cared for hit like he just was, but he had to be careful how to handle the situation so not to make it worse.

“Then in what way exactly were you with her Rhett!?” his own wife accused.

“Just friends that’s all” Link now joined in.

“Sure just friends that you both hugged at the same time and both were handed wedding rings from, which shouldn’t of been off in the first place. Get out our hotel room. We will take separate flights home from you.” The two wives motioned to two packed bags to the side of the door that they had packed Rhett and Link’s things into.

“GET OUT” they screamed.

 

The two men retreated into the hallway. Both shaken about what just happened. They looked at each other.

 

“What now?” Link said looking up at the taller man.

“I dunno man. Let’s try and see if the hotel has a spare room”.

 

The two men went to the hotel reception to try and get another room. They were out of luck. Because of the convention the whole area is booked solid over the period.

 

“Great now what” Rhett said frustrated with the situation they had created for themselves.

“Only one thing I can think of” Link replied heading to the elevator.

 

The two men paused outside room 501 for a few moments before Link knocked on the door.

“Just a minute” the familiar voice said from the other side before the door swung open to expose Caroline wrapped in a hotel robe.

 

“Wow.. you two look like you’ve been through hell and back” she stepped aside and motioned for the men to come in.

“We need to ask a favour” Link said sitting on the edge of the redheads hotel bed.

“Our wives kicked us out and there is no hotel rooms available any where close. You think we could attempt to share this little room?”  
Caroline stood up and hugged both the men who broke down and sobbed into her arms.

 

A few hours had past since the men had asked Caroline for help. After both men got their tears out their system they both had fallen asleep holding each other in a tight embrace on the bed while Caroline worked from her laptop on a small portion of the bed that remained.

Rhett woke to the sight of Link using his chest as a makeshift pillow and his arm wrapped tightly round his waist. The taller man run his hand through the brunettes hair causing him to stir and smile back at the blond.

 

“The show!” the brunette cried out searching for his phone to check the time.

“It’s okay. I used your phone to call Hank. I told him you are having some marital issues and you were both too upset to perform. He was understanding and he cancelled your show” Caroline informed them

“That’s kind of you, but you should of asked us first. We would of done the show” Rhett said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Caroline sighed and moved closer to Rhett caressing his hair and handing him her vanity mirror.

“Oh Rhett, look at your eyes. There is no way you could perform looking like that. It’s clear you have been crying. And poor Link, the side of his face is swollen and red.”

“She’s right Rhett, we look terrible. There is no way we could have hidden it.”

The taller man sighed and nodded, expressing his apologies to the woman who had acted in the correct manner. Rhett rested back, his head now leaning against the redhead’s legs as she continued to caress both men’s hair trying her best to reassure and relax them.


	10. Chapter 9 - Admission

Chapter 9 - Admission

 

Link opened his eyes to a darkened room, his head still nestled into Rhett’s chest which made him smile before he remembered how they got into the position they were in. He looked over at his friend. Rhett was sleeping peacefully, his head still using Caroline’s legs as a makeshift pillow. Link followed the woman’s legs. She was lay sideways across the bed, her feet dangling over one side with Rhett on her legs and her body curved around what little bed remained for her making her head lie against Link’s left shoulder. He reached his arm up, his fingers entangling in her hair as he stroked her head. She opened one eye catching his gaze before grasping his hand in hers linking their fingers before dropping back off to sleep. Link didn’t try to remove his hand, he just smiled and nuzzled himself back into Rhett’s chest before drifting back to sleep himself.

 

Morning came and the three drowsy bodies were woke with a knock at the door. Caroline wormed her way out from the complex position they ended up sleeping in during the night and opened the door. The two men sat upright in bed, both concerned as to who could be on the other side. Caroline turned round and gave a sympathetic look to the two men who were watching her nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s was just the maid. I sent her away.” she said to the relief of the men.

 

She sighed and pulled Link’s suitcase in front of them and proceeded to use it as a substitute chair positioning herself directly in front of both Rhett and Link. She reached out grabbing Rhett’s hand with her left hand, and Link’s with her right. Both men grasped her hands and thanked her.

 

“Okay guys. What happened?” She asked. Both men took it in turns filling her in to the previous days events and how they come to be in the predicament they are in.

 

“Woah so they thought we had a threesome?” the redhead blurted out clearly amused at the fact the wives even considered that was an option. The two men were a little taken back with the red head’s direct nature and started laughing.

 

“Well.. yeah. They were convinced the three of us spent the day together.” Rhett said still smirking at the way Caroline had been so up honest.

 

Caroline squeezed the hands of the two men a little before releasing them.

“Well I’m flattered they would think that I would have a chance with either of you, but they instantly went to the three of us and not the fact you’re together?”

 

The men paused. They had not even considered themselves as ‘together’. Link looked up at Rhett who in turn looked down at him.

“Okay so you really have not spoke about this fully then?” she said, “”You’ve never considered yourselves gay or bisexual before? I mean.. you two love each other right? You’re a couple now?”

 

A wide smile appeared on Link’s face, he never even thought that he and Rhett would ever be considered a couple.

“I would like to be but there is just so mu” Rhett was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Jessie.

Rhett put his head down, all the happiness he just felt melted away.

 

“Rhett..be honest, follow your heart before it breaks for good” the redhead said as Rhett’s phone still rang in his slumped hand.

 

“I can’t lie any longer. You’re right I just have to get this over with” and he pressed the answer button on his phone and stood and moved towards the window.

Link’s eyes widened. He didn’t know to be happy or scared with what his friend had to say. Caroline moved over to sit next to Link. She put her arm around him pulling him into an embrace to help reassure him. Link let his head rest on her shoulder accepting the comfort the female was giving him.

 

“Jessie I can’t do this anymore. I’ve held so much back for too many years and it’s tearing me apart.” Rhett started. There was a pause, presumably because his wife was talking, then he continued;

 

“Link and I.. we… we are together.” There was another pause. Link lifted his head off Caroline’s shoulder and she gave him an extra tight squeeze. Rhett continued to speak on the phone for some time. The conversation seemed calm with no cursing or raised voices heard.

 

“I understand. I’m sorry too. Yes I will pass the message on. I do love you Jessie… I’m sorry.”

 

Rhett finished the phone call and sat on Link’s suitcase that Caroline was using earlier. Tears once more filled his eyes but he fought not to break down.

 

“They have both suspected for a long time that there was something between us. That’s one of the reasons they have been around us so much recently.” Rhett began to explain. Link just sat looking at Rhett waiting for him to continue.

 

“Apparently Jessie and Christy spent the night talking hypothetically. What if we were together, how would they respond? When I told them that we were together, I was just confirming what they already knew.” Rhett paused leaning over to take Link’s hand.

“They are angry but in a strange twist they are also happy for us. However they both can’t be in a relationship with us if we have these feelings. They both want a divorce.”

 

Caroline’s grip around Link grew stronger as the smaller of the two men began to breath heavy.

 

“I think we can both admit Rhett that we have not been the happiest in our marriages for a long time now. I have not even been able to perform… well you know.. with Christy for a long time now. It’s hard I do love her, but not in the way I once did. I think this is for the best” Link admitted, still upset at what was happening. Rhett nodded in agreement, he too felt the same way as Link.

 

Link’s phone then beeped. It was a text message from Christy

 

To Link- I don’t hate you. Just don’t forget the kids. I just want you to be happy. Me and Jessie are flying back to LA early, me and the kids are going to move in with Jessie Locke and Shepherd for a while. You and Rhett use our place. It’s the easiest way for the moment to do things.

 

“That’s actually a good idea” Rhett said causing Link to nod in agreement.

 

“Wow.. so we are actually doing this.” Link said smiling and looking back at Rhett.

The two men smiled at each other and laughed in relief.

 

“So you become boyfriends and move in together all in a matter of days.. wow you two move fast” Caroline said trying to bring the mood of the room a bit higher. She also took the cue to remove her arm from Link and gestured to the bathroom before going to take a shower making sure the two men got some time alone.

 

 


	11. Chapter 10 - Desires

Chapter 10 - Desires

 

The two men talked in length about what this meant for them. Moving back to LA and sharing a home together was certainly a quick move. They agreed to have separate bedrooms at least for the beginning of their time together. Link was unsure if he could live in his family home with his new boyfriend for long but it would be wise in at least staying there to first test how their relationship feels before they make any large commitments as setting up a new place together.

 

Caroline returned to the room with lunch. Both men were trying to avoid all the rucuss of the fans and media still around the hotel and decided to spend the day in the room talking. They watched a movie together as they ate. The three of them squashed up on the tiny hotel room bed but no one was uncomfortable.

 

“Hey now that you two are ‘out’ who’s the hottest Thor or Loki?” The redhaired joked with the men as they watched the movie.

 

“Haha neither, I’m not into guys” Link admitted.

 

Caroline was taken back with what Link had just said to her and paused the movie before turning to face him.

 

“But you and Rhett…” she started

 

“We don’t consider ourselves gay, or even bi. We both don’t find the male form sexual. We both like girls. But what we have together goes beyond gender. The love we share is something not physical.” Rhett explained.

 

The woman sat for a while, trying to understand what Rhett had said.

 

“That’s probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” she grinned before starting the movie back up.

 

The weeks that followed were a blur. The setting up of the new living arrangements were hard at first but they had began to settle into their new routine. They would have the kids over at their house 3 nights of the week, dropping them back off at the girl’s house as they drove past to work. They still wore their wedding bands at work, not yet comfortable with coming clean to their crew or the GMM audience.

Link was fidgeting again whilst he drove them back to their house after work.

 

“There is something on your mind I can tell” Rhett informed his partner who looked over at him and smiled.

 

“Yeah I need to admit something to you, but I’m not sure how you’ll take it. But let us get home first”.

 

The car pulled into the drive and the two men entered the house. Rhett sat on the sofa and motioned for Link to join him and explain.

 

“Do you ever miss being with a woman?” Link asked

 

“Like Jessie? You know it surprises me but not as much as I expected to” Rhett answered

 

“Not your ex-wife. Do you ever catch yourself thinking of other women in general?”

 

Rhett looked at his boyfriend and lifted his hand to stroke his face.. “Go on spill” he said

 

“I want to contact Caroline. Not in the way we have been with our little catch ups but I want to invite her out here to stay with us”

 

“You’re attracted to her!” Rhett said ruffling Link’s hair in a playful manner.

 

“Stop that man don’t make fun of me. Just we’ve never spoken about it but we both have desires, we both like women’s parts rather than a guys. I mean I love you and kissing you and holding you is amazing but we both crave to be with a woman too.”

 

Rhett smiled at Link who was clearly having a harder job talking about this than he realised.

 

“I have no problem with this concept except one little detail” Rhett said

 

“And that is?” Link questioned

 

“I’m attracted to her too” Rhett admitted.

 

“Then what do we do?” Link asked Rhett who already had his phone to his ear

 

“Hold on man what are you doing? We need to discuss this firs..” Rhett put his hand up to indicate to Link he needed to stop talking.

 

“Caroline! Great to hear your voice again” Rhett said into his phone.

He exchanged further pleasantries with her whilst looking at his agitated and nervous boyfriend giving him a sly wink indicating what he was going to say to her next

“Listen can I be frank with you about something?” The tall man asked

“We would like to know if you would like to come out here and spend some quality time with us. We miss you.”

 

Link buried his face into his hands, he couldn’t believe that Rhett was being so forward about what they both were wanting.

 

“Excellent. Just let us know the date and time and we will be at the airport to meet you.” With that Rhett hung up.

 

“Did she understand what you meant by quality time? That was a bit forward of you Rhett”

 

“Nonsense, remember what she said back in the hotel? That she was flattered that our ex’s even suggested she’d have a chance with us.”

  
Link thought back to that moment but he couldn’t remember it as clear as Rhett could but he trusted his lover but he just didn’t want to make a mess of things.


	12. Chapter 11 - Ours

Chapter 11 - Ours

The ride to the airport seemed to take an eternity with the heavy LA traffic.

“Crap man we are going to be late for her at this rate” Link said agitated.

“Just try to calm down, if we are late she will understand. I’ve already sent her a message that if we are not there when she lands and puts her phone back on that we will be there soon.”  
Link nodded. He was so nervous about seeing her again but also really excited.

The two men entered the terminal building of LAX where Caroline’s plane was due to land. They were stood next to each other as they looked at their phones and towards the exit of the baggage hall. Only a moment later each man got an arm wrapped around their waist and a familiar presence emerged between them.

“Hey I managed to sneak up on you!” Caroline said still hugging into the two men causing them to laugh and smile down at her. She was a little shorter than Link but not so noticeable if she was wearing heels which she was on this occasion.

They walked back to the car and headed in the direction of the men’s home in Encino. The drive was not so long, only taking about 40 minutes through the mid afternoon traffic before pulling up at the house. Caroline had fallen asleep in the car, her long flight and the fact it should of been 3am for her had wiped her out.  
Rhett carried her bag into the house and Link attempted to carefully pick her up and take her into the guest room as best he could without waking her. He succeeded in placing her on the bed and sneaking out the room without arousing her from slumber.

“Might be a good time to get a nap ourselves actually. I imagine it will be a late night” Link suggested

“Oh a late night huh… and what plans do you have in mind beautiful?” Rhett mocked giving Link a flirting wink.

Link reached up and pulled Rhett into his lips. Grabbing him by the hair tightly he pushed his lips hard into his before breaking away.

“I only meant because she is sleeping now, we can’t leave our guest alone if she’s not tired later.”

“Oh, gotcha” Rhett said before heading with Link to take him up on the offer for a nap together on the sofa.

 

Caroline woke in the unfamiliar room. She instantly assumed correctly that she was carried in after her tiring journey. She navigated herself out of the room and into the living room where she saw a sleeping Rhett and Link enveloped in each others bodies on the sofa in front of her. Link opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling, pointing to the free chair to the right of them. Link sat up gently letting Rhett continue to sleep. He reached over and grabbed hold of Caroline’s hand lifting it up to his face as he inhaled her scent and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her fingers.

“We’ve both missed you. We are so glad you could come visit” he said to her still holding her hand tight.  
“I’ve missed you both too and it looks like things are going really well for the both of you”

Rhett stirred at the sound of their voices. He was a light sleeper and it didn’t take much to wake him.  
They filled her in to what happened when they returned to LA and the current set up they have with their ex wives and children. Though they had kept in touch with Caroline, they just sent a few text messages letting her know they were fine but didn’t go into much of the details.  
Link kept shuffling position and fidgeting with his glasses.

“You okay Link?” The female asked the man just to her right.  
He sighed  
“Can I be blunt with you and can you promise you won’t run out the door?”  
“Link are you sure you want to be this upfront this early in her visit?”  
“Yes, we’ve learnt from experience that keeping secrets helps no one”  
“Okay Link I promise.” The redhead admitted  
He shifted position again, his knee touching the females own as he took a deep breath  
“I asked Rhett if I could invite you here as I… well I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we said goodbye in London.”  
The redhead looked surprised but nodded and smiled at Link to continue.  
“Well as we explained in London, Rhett and I have no attraction to the male body, we both are into girls still even though we have our own relationship. And well, I really like you.”  
Link’s heart was beating fast. Unsure with how the girl opposite him would take the news.  
“And you’re okay with this Rhett?” She asked  
Rhett smiled  
“Well… actually… we… both like you”  
The redhead went silent bringing her hands up to her face, resting her chin on them as if she were pondering. The two men looked at each other and then back at her, waiting for a response.

Without warning Caroline reached out and grabbed Link’s shirt pulling him closer to her before she pressed her lips on his. Link was surprised but didn’t move, instead he allowed his eyes to close and for Caroline’s tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned as she pulled harder on his shirt wanting him to push harder into the kiss. As their lips and tongues met in feverous passion, she reached with her left hand finding Rhett who was sitting to the side of Link. She ran her hand up his chest and across his shoulder to the back of his neck pulling him closer to where she and Link were kissing.  
She broke the kiss with Link, staring into his ocean blue eyes for a moment before leaning towards Rhett hungry also for his lips. He was too far away for her just to reach from where she was sat next to Link and she shifted her position squeezing herself between the two men on the small sofa. She found Rhett’s lips waiting for hers as he pulled her in and immediately forced his tongue into her mouth. The passion was immediate causing Caroline to moan and push back hard against Rhett soft lips deepening the kiss as much as she could.  
She left go of Link’s shirt, dragging her hand up into his hair. She broke the kiss with Rhett and moved to the side of his neck, nipping and licking it gently as she pulled on Link’s hair moving him closer to Rhett. They realised what she was wanting and the two men were happy to oblige. Rhett put his hand also into Link’s hair, both his and Caroline's hands entangled amongst the raven hair pulling it to bring Link to Rhett as they locked lips together.  
The two men moaned and breathed hard as their passionate kiss deepened. Caroline switched from the side of Rhett’s neck and turned and leaned in to kiss Link’s. The two men never broke their kiss as she moved from one man to the other. She stopped kissing Link’s neck watched the two men kiss for a few moments. The sight of their love caused her to smile. She also realised how much it turned her on, the feeling of heat and excitement pulsated in her underwear.

She grabbed the two men’s hands making them break their kiss and turn to her. She pulled at them gesturing them to stand up and follow her towards the bedrooms. Both men followed. Link lead them into the master bedroom before stopping in the centre of the room. The redhead let go of the men’s hands and turned her attention back to Link, who’s ebony hair now messed and unruly from the hands of his boyfriend and Caroline. She reached up and pulled off his glasses, setting them down on the night stand. She then took a step towards him, pulling at his shirt gesturing to him to lift it off which he did in one fluid motion. The redhead bit her lip with anticipation as she caressed his bare chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. She turned to Rhett with sultry eyes, looking him up and down and reaching out to bring him in closer. She started to undo the buttons on Rhett’s shirt from the bottom and looked over to Link who smiled and joined in with her undoing Rhett’s shirt from the top. As they met in the middle Rhett discarded his unbuttoned shirt before looking at Link, drinking in the amazing sight that was in front of him.

“Hey Link… I think it’s our turn” he said chuckling at the other man as they both turned their attention onto the redhead.


	13. removal of chapter 12

Hi all. I re-read my whole fic and I hated part 12 I posted so I deleted it and I'm going to write it going a different direction.


End file.
